


mariner of song

by windbellows



Series: a fire that knows the naming of you [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: Link bears witness to a sage's awakening.
Series: a fire that knows the naming of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142756
Kudos: 6





	mariner of song

**Author's Note:**

> dwelled too long on how link was included in makar's awakening but not medli's

( _For the gales sing in him too-_ )

If he were anyone else, Link’s eyes would be bleeding. 

If he were anyone else, the sight alone would make his eyes sting until he could bear it no longer, and with lack of blade small enough he’d grab at them, scrabbling and scratching until he’d gouge them out with fingers alone. The little Hero stares and stares at the ghost before him, at the Kokiri ghost that cannot be. 

But Link does not know this; he knows of the Koroks, and how they fawn over him like a little brother, but he knows not of who they once were. Like the forests that bore the green of his clothes, the Kokiri are forgotten. Fates whisper for indeed, this boy has always changed his cursed fate, love is a mighty thing - _Your eyes are burnt, sailor,_ they croon. _You will see dragons._

The ghost smiles at him, and begins to play.

Link gasps; so _this_ is what happened to Medli. 

And oh, the music is beautiful. 

The little Hero bears witness to the inheritance of the Aria; for before Link is a Hero he’s a child of the trees, and it will always be like this. He knows what’ll happen, but he doesn’t know what’s going on, and yet - Link lifts his waker, and begins to conduct along, struck with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> that's a botw reference with the dragons hehe


End file.
